work in progress
by flxnce
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Boondocks characters. Some chapters may be connected to others, some will not. Most chapters will be centered around Huey and Jazmine. Ongoing.
1. ch 1

It grows hair! Long, straight, beautiful hair!

_Grandad, that was a highly explosive compound for a bomb!_

A bomb?!

-Robert Freeman and _Huey Freeman_; Breaking Grandad

* * *

The first Saturday of the month was quite possible Jazmine's favorite day. Doing one last check through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed, she left her house and went across the street to the Freeman's.

"_Boy, go get the door," _she heard Robert's muffled yell from inside the house after she knocked.

The door swung open seconds later, Huey on the opposite side.

"Morning, Huey," Jazmine greeted brightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Come on." Waiting until Jazmine was inside, Huey shut the door and turned, starting up the stairs.

Jazmine followed closely behind him, slowing to pause on the step that allowed her to see into the living room. "Hi, Mr. Freeman," she said with a wave at the man who sat on his chair, watching the TV.

He turned, smiling at her. "Hey, Lil Baby. While you're up there go ahead and cut all that damn hair off."

"Oh Mr. Freeman," Jazmine giggled and continued up the steps, meeting Huey at the top where he had waited for her.

The two went into his and Riley's shared room. Jazmine looked toward the left side, not surprised to find Riley still asleep on his bed; Riley always slept in until at _least_ twelve in the afternoon on weekends. Continuing to Hey's side of the room, they walked into the bathroom and Jazmine opened her bag, starting to pull out the multiple hair products she had packed.

When Jazmine was fourteen, she grew tired of the hateful feelings she had towards her hair. Most of it stemmed from her just hating her hair, that couldn't be changed, but she realized a good part of it was that she just didn't know how to do it all. Other than her signature two puffs, Jazmine didn't know what else to do with it. So she decided to learn and dragged Huey and Riley into being her own personal lab rats. Two years later, Jazmine was basically a pro at doing all types of Black hair and what was once her forcing Huey to let her practice on him was now routine of her coming to just wash his hair.

This was why Jazmine loved the first Saturday of the month. It was the only day Huey would willingly let her mess with his hair as much as she wanted.

Pulling out the stool that was in the corner between the sink and the wall, Jazmine sat down. She reached up towards his hair before letting out a frustrated groan when she had to stand a little to get to it. "Oh my God, Huey! Lean down, you're too tall."

"It's not my fault you're so short."

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Have you tried growing," he asked with an amused smirk.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, screw you."

It wasn't fair. Whereas Huey had grown to be 5'10", Jazmine had only grown a couple inches and was now 5'4". Huey, Riley, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro were constantly making fun of her about it. She was by far the shortest of the group.

"I don't understand why I don't sit on the stool and you stand," Huey said after finally leaning down.

Jazmine smiled, reaching for her wide-tooth comb. Sectioning his hair, she spoke, "Huey, do you know how long it takes to wash your hair? Why would I want to stand that whole time?"

"But I have to lean down that whole time? How is that fair?"

"It's not," she said simply and stuck her tongue out at him.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Mature."

"Aren't I?"

A comfortable silence fell between them as Jazmine detangled Huey's hair with her fingers before combing it out. All the while she worked as gently as she possibly could. Jazmine didn't like causing pain on anyone when she did their hair, but it was kind of harder with Huey and Riley since they had really tight curls. It was especially hard with Riley since he was so dang tender-headed. She swore, all she had to do was stare at his hair for long enough and he would flinch. She was pretty sure Huey wasn't, but with how stone-faced he was all the time, she didn't know for sure. Plus, if she did hurt him some way he probably wouldn't tell her anyway.

After she finished detangling his hair, she turned the knob to the sink, turning on the warm water. Pushing his head under the tap, she let the water run through Huey's hair. When it was fully saturated, Jazmine turned the water off and opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out Huey's shampoo and conditioner. He stopped letting Jazmine use her own on him a long time ago, not liking how sweet it smelled ("_dat shit's gay!" _Riley had exclaimed too many times). She brought his head back to her, slowly starting to massage the shampoo through the sections she had made.

Not that Huey would ever admit it out loud, but this was his favorite part of the process. The way Jazmine would massage his scalp was what he thought Heaven felt like if he believed in that sort of thing. At the feeling of Jazmine's nails lightly scratch at his head, Huey had to swallow the satisfied groan that threatened to escape him and instead let his eyes close.

"Huey," he heard Jazmine's soft voice ask.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Jazmine shrugged. "You always get like super quiet around this part. Just checking on you," she explained. "Okay, move your head." Huey did as he was told and Jasmine rinsed the shampoo off with cold water before starting to put shampoo in his hair again.

The best part about Jazmine shampooing was that she always did it twice, saying she wanted to make sure his hair was clean. However, the second time around she only scratched at his head for about thirty seconds before actually focusing on getting the shampoo through his hair. After she was finished, she rinsed it off and wrapped a towel around Huey shoulder's so water wouldn't drip onto his shirt.

"You can sit now," Jazmine said as she usually did when they got to conditioning, and they switched.

Opening his conditioner, she applied it to his hair. When she was done, she got her detangling brush and brushed through it, making sure to get through the knots she might have missed, if any. Finally, she put a shower cap on him to prevent his hair from drying out.

Conditioning was always Jazmine's favorite part because of how easy it was. During this time, Jazmine would just talk about whatever she wanted and Huey would listen. Today it was a couple she'd seen when she went out to dinner with her parents yesterday.

"They were _so _cute. They had a baby girl and she was absolutely adorable," Jazmine cooed, remembering the night before. "Aw, I want a baby."

"Jazmine, you're sixteen."

"Not _now_, obviously. But like in the future, it'd be so nice to have a kid with my husband. I would have the cutest baby ever. If I had a girl, I'd dress us in matching outfits all the time, and if I had a boy I'd–"

Jazmine was cut off as the door suddenly swung open and Riley loudly announced, "I gotta piss." He looked to Huey and gave him a disgusted look at the sight of him in Jazmine's white shower cap with sunflowers on it. "Ew, nigga, you lookin' real gay."

Huey only rolled his eyes. Like Riley wouldn't be sitting here in the exact same cap tomorrow when Jazmine came back to wash and cornrow his own hair.

"Hi Riley," Jazmine exclaimed cheerfully.

"Bitch, I jus' said I gotta piss. You betta stop tryna chat me up and get the fuck– OW!" He turned to glare at Huey when he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't talk to her like that," he said with a glare.

"Oooh, you so lucky I gotta pee right now or I'd tear dat ass _up_! No homo."

"Yeah, okay," Huey snorted and left with Jazmine.

Going straight to the desktop, Jazmine logged in and started to play an online game. Huey sat at his desk, pulling a book from his bookcase and picking up where he had left off. Neither noticed as the hour passed until Jazmine happened to glance at the clock in the bottom right corner.

"I'm gonna be late for piano practice," she practically yelled.

She pulled Huey up and into the bathroom, snatching the shower cap off his head.

"Jazmine," he protested slightly when she pushed his head down without warning and turned on the sink fully, cold water hitting him head-on.

She turned the pressure down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was late last week too and Mrs. Ramirez was kinda upset about it," she explained as she washed the conditioner out of his hair.

Bringing him back up, Jazmine towel-dried his hair. He saw her thoughtful expression as she combed his hair and he was about to ask what was on her mind when she cut him off, asking what time it was.

"11:00," he answered after checking his watch and Jazmine cringed at his answer.

Jazmine had piano practice at 1 on Saturdays, and she still had to braid Huey's hair to stretch it out, which usually took about two hours and thirty minutes. This was why she usually only left the conditioner in Huey's hair for thirty minutes so she could do everything she needed and still leave by 12:45. Dang, she wish she had set a timer or something.

"If I start braiding your hair now do you think you'd be able to finish it so I can leave on time?"

"How am I going to do that without knowing how to braid hair," he asked sarcastically.

"YouTube it." Huey gave her a look through the mirror and she sighed. "Nevermind, I'll just try and do it really fast."

"You can leave it like this and go. Braid it when you come back tomorrow."

Jazmine shook her head and started to apply Shea butter on his hair. "It'll be easier to do when it's damp."

Jazmine wasn't lying, Huey's hair was much easier to do when it was wet or damp. However, it wasn't her only reason for deciding to braid it now. As much as Huey preached to her that there was nothing wrong with Black hair, Jazmine knew for a fact that he hated shrinkage. He hated how short it made his hair look compared to its actual size. Jazmine hated it too, so she couldn't blame him.

Working as neatly as she could, Jazmine braided his hair quickly. She would occasionally stop to look at his head, feel through the rest of the hair that had yet to be braided, and ask for the time. After an hour and thirty minutes of that, Jazmine finally finished the last braid.

"Time?"

"12:30."

Jazmine jumped a little at that, letting out an excited cheer. "I'm so good," she bragged to herself.

Jazmine hated being rushed to do someone's hair because it put a lot of pressure on her, therefore, making her work messy. However, as she examined Huey's hair, she took pride in how neat and tight it was.

"Turn around and hand me the oil, please." Huey did so, and Jazmine applied a little bit of oil to his scalp, rubbing it in. "Seriously, Huey," Jazmine started as she did so, "that was my fastest time braiding your hair, and it still looks so nice."

"Impressive," Huey said distractedly. He was more focused on the way Jazmine's hands were running through his hair.

Jazmine puffed her cheeks out with irritation and continued messing with his hair. It was really long, coming a couple inches past his shoulder. Braids always made Huey look different, but not necessarily bad. In fact, Jazmine actually liked the way he looked with them.

"Do you think you'll ever leave the braids in longer than a day," she asked curiously.

"No. Why?"

Jazmine tried to appear casual as she shrugged and commented offhandedly, "They look good."

She wasn't sure if Huey believed her casual facade as he stared at her. Jazmine tried to hold eye contact but ended up turning her head, suddenly interested in the bathtub as a blush spread across her cheeks. She sucked at holding eye contact.

"Jazmine," they heard Tom call up the stairs and Jazmine jumped slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Jazmine yelled back. "Coming!"

She looked to the sink, all her hair products still spread across it. "I'll get them when I come back tomorrow. Bye Huey," the words rushed out of her mouth and she ran out of the bathroom. "Bye Riley! Please have your hair out when I get here tomorrow."

Riley scoffed from the desktop. "Don' tell me what ta do, hoe. OW!"

"Pick that up," Huey referred to the hairbrush he had just thrown at the back of Riley's head.

Walking down the staircase, Huey caught up to Jazmine who was already halfway down it. He fell in step beside her.

"I can take out the braids and comb your hair out after I finish with Riley tomorrow if you're willing to wait," Jazmine offered.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."

Huey shut the door as she left with her dad and thought for a moment, realizing he didn't mind that Jazmine would be back tomorrow to mess with his hair some more. In fact, he actually liked the idea. They had come a long way since two years ago when she would have to fight him on even _combing _his hair.

But since this was his house, the sentiment didn't last for long.

"Boy, your hair is too damn long. Cut that shit."

* * *

a/n: hey y'all. so ik it says in my bio that i'm not active on here anymore, but after recently getting back into boondocks fanfiction, i decided to start this little mini project. i'm not sure how many chapters it will be and i definitely can't promise to update regularly at all, but i'm hoping you'll enjoy it anyway. i've got ideas for the next few chapters, so they might be uploaded soon, but no promises. reviews are welcome af

also i'm ngl, i straight up stole the idea for a boondocks quote at the beginning of the chapter from schweetpea1870. sorry sis, what can i say? you're inspirational.


	2. ch 2

You came back! ...Did you miss me?

_...Maybe._

I bet you did because I don't headbutt you in the face like your other so-called friends.

-Jazmine DuBois and _Huey Freeman_; Wingmen

* * *

"Aye, where Jazmine at right now?"

Huey lowered his newspaper to look across the table to Riley. "Why would I know? I don't know her whole schedule."

Riley sucked his teeth. "Man, stop lyin'. You know damn well you know where she at right now. Y'all know every damn thing about each other. Y'all so far up each other's–"

"She's at gymnastics practice. Damn," Huey cut him off, already getting irritated with him. It increased tenfold when he saw Riley grin slowly.

"I forgot Jazzy be doin' that gymnastics shit."

Huey brought his newspaper back up to his eyes. "Yup."

"Shit, where she practice at? I'm tryna go see what they be teachin' her. Probably be doin' all types of freaky, flexible shit."

He lowered it again to glare at his idiot brother. "Riley, shut up," he warned.

Riley was completely unbothered as he leaned back in his chair, a hungry smirk on his face. "But you know what I'm _really _tryna see? How she bring that shit into the bed–" He never got to finish his thought, the glass cup that had once been near Huey smashing into his face before falling to the ground and shattering.

"What the _fuck_," he snapped at Huey.

"Shut the hell up about Jazmine!"

"Oh nah, you got me _fucked_ up!"

Riley jumped across the table, hellbent on strangling the fuck out of Huey. Huey only had to slide his chair slightly to the left for Riley to miss him completely and he was able to grab him in a headlock. That was all it took for the two brothers to start fighting and it was _bad_. Grandad was most definitely going to be pissed when he came home to see that they had torn his kitchen all the way up. Glasses were shattered, Grandad's good orange juice was puddled on the floor from when Riley tried to pour it over Huey, and there was even a little bit of oatmeal on the ceiling which neither could explain.

One would think that Huey and Riley had outgrown fighting as they got older, but no, they still fought just as frequently. In fact, it seemed to be even worse. As the years went by, Riley had grown better at fighting and Huey's skills only improved. It made the fights between them only more destructive.

Riley was thrown to the ground and just as he was about to get up to charge back at Huey, there was suddenly something in his line of vision that made him stop completely. Shit, it almost made him _thank _Huey for throwing him on the ground.

"Oh my God, Riley! Are you okay," Jazmine asked worriedly. She had just came in a couple seconds ago, neither brother hearing her over their fight. But Riley wasn't looking at Jazmine. More like under her.

"Shit, Jaz," he snickered. "When you start wearin' Victoria's Secret?" He sat up, leaning on his elbows to enjoy the white, lacy view from under her skirt.

Jazmine yelped and jumped away from him as Huey glared at him so hard Riley didn't even have to look at him to know he was. "Riley," he warned dangerously.

"What? She is," the sixteen-year-old defended. "If anything, it's yo fault for real. Pushin' me on the floor when she came in. Speakin' of dat." He looked back at Jazmine. "I ain't sayin' I'm in pain or n'un, cuz dat shit ain't hurt," he snapped at Huey before looking at Jazmine again, "but you know, I ain't feelin' all that good."

When Riley and Huey fought and Jazmine was around to see it she liked to baby and take care of Riley. Riley ate that shit up and always threw it in Huey's face, and Huey always got irritated because of it. She wasn't feeling it now though.

"After that comment you made? You can take care of your own self."

"Man, what typa bullshit is that," Riley complained loudly as he finally stood up. "You _are_ wearin' Victoria' Secret! Shit was practically all up in my face."

"Look away next time," Jazmine told him before looking at Huey. "Want to go to the Hill?"

Huey shrugged. He really had nothing better to do. "Sure." He picked up the newspaper that he never got to finish and started to walk away with her before suddenly stopping and looking at Riley. "Clean all that up before Grandad gets home."

"Nigga, I ain't da only one that made this mess!"

"But you gon' be the only one cleaning it up. Get started."

Jazmine sent a sympathetic look Riley's way before leaving with Huey. She was still mad at him, not enough to completely ice him out, but enough to not help him clean up. Falling in step beside Huey, she took out a stick of bubblegum from her purse and began to chew it before blowing a bubble and popping it loudly.

"Jazmine, please spit out the gum," Huey said after she did it two more times.

"Why," she asked and Huey rolled his eyes.

Jazmine was constantly chewing gum and always had some on her. It wouldn't have been as annoying as it was if she didn't feel the need to always blow bubbles with them. It was a habit she had picked from Cindy over the years. But damn, if Jazmine was bad, Cindy was even worse. Whereas Jazmine had a habit, Cindy was borderline _addicted_. She always had at least two pieces of gum in her mouth at all times and had five different types and flavors on her. He was pretty sure she fell asleep with gum in her mouth.

"Because you keep popping it and it's giving me a headache."

Taking out the wrapper from her purse, Jazmine spat the gum onto it before crumpling it in a ball and tossing it in the next trash can they passed. She decided to start eating the sour Skittles she had instead.

When they were far enough from the neighborhood, Jazmine slipped her hand into Huey's and interlaced their fingers. For the past four months they had been going out secretly, which was Huey's decision. If Jazmine had it her way she would've told everyone, but she guessed it wasn't all that bad since her dad didn't know.

As they got closer to the Hill, Huey noticed Jazmine fidgeting more than she usually did. After about ten seconds she finally spoke up. "So…" she dragged.

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"How do I look?"

Huey looked over her with a shrug. He had no idea why she was asking him that out of nowhere. "Fine."

"'Fine'?" Jazmine asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes Jazmine, you look fine. Why are you even asking me this?"

Jazmine looked away from him, pouting. "Whatever Huey. I don't know why I even bother with you."

Huey stopped, causing her to stop as well, and looked over her again. She was wearing a cropped, white Adidas shirt, a high-waisted pink skirt, and knee-high socks with white tennis shoes. Her hair, which was currently braided into long, dark blonde box braids, was tied up in a ponytail. Huey liked her hair most when she wore it out naturally, but box braids were his second favorite hairstyle on her and she knew this.

Doing a quick check to make sure no one was around, he pulled her closer and kissed her. "You look pretty. Damn," he said shortly after pulling away.

Huey wasn't an affectionate person, nor was he the type to just give out compliments. He often forgot that Jazmine was and she loved receiving compliments. Seeing her light up instantly and smile at him made it kind of worth it though.

"Really pretty," she asked sweetly, leaning into him.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes."

"Really _really_ pretty?"

This time he did roll his eyes. "I'm not saying it again."

"That's okay," Jazmine giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Once is good enough for me."

Continuing on their way, they climbed up the hill. Huey wasted no time in sitting down underneath the large tree while Jazmine stood on her tiptoes to reach the blanket she kept nestled between two branches. When she'd been struggling to get it down for a whole minute, Huey finally got up and got it for her.

"It doesn't make sense for you to keep putting it there if you can never reach it," he said as he laid it down for her.

"I don't want anyone to come and steal it, _Huey_." She said matter-of-factly and sat next to him.

"Even if anyone other than us came here, they could easily reach it. Not everyone's five feet like you, _Jazmine_," he retorted.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, meanie. I'm five feet _five._"

"Yeah, okay," he snorted. They both knew she was actually 5'4". He had no idea why she always added an extra inch, not that it did much; 5'5" was short too.

The two settled into a comfortable silence as Huey read his newspaper and Jazmine looked over the gorgeous view of Woodcrest. If someone had told her seven years ago that she'd be sitting with Huey on the Hill without him sending her home crying in some sort of way, and that they'd be in a relationship, she'd probably have just looked at them weirdly before smiling politely (she was too nice to call anyone a liar or delusional). Here they were though, and Jazmine was even happier with him than she thought she'd be.

Of course it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Huey wasn't affectionate, clingy, or romantic while Jazmine was all of the above and some; it was hard getting him to be that comfortable with her. She didn't like that their relationship was a secret. Huey claimed that it kept people out of their business, but Jazmine honestly wouldn't have minded. He always managed to shut her up with "do you really want your dad to know?" and that would be the end of that argument. Of course there was the issue of college. Both were going into their final year of high school, and that meant applying to colleges. Huey and Jazmine were completely different people with completely different goals. Huey wanted to get as far away from Maryland as he possibly could to start on his way to becoming a civil rights lawyer, while Jazmine wanted to stay close to her parents, and she didn't even know what she wanted to be yet. Right now it was a pediatrician, but last month it had been a veterinarian, and the month before that it was a therapist.

Still, despite the issues, Jazmine felt like it was worth working through, and she hoped Huey did too.

Eating another Skittle, Jazmine's lips puckered and she decided she no longer wanted them. She could only eat about a handful of sour candy before her tongue started to hurt. Holding the bag up next to Huey's ear she started to shake it.

Sucking his teeth, Huey jerked his head away from her and smacked her hand away. "Jazmine, what the hell?"

"You want the rest?"

Huey eyed the bag warily before looking at Jazmine. "Why would I? Do you know how bad candy is for your health? Jazmine, with the amount of candy you consume on the daily, I'm surprised you don't have any cavities. You do know–"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear this lecture again, "Oh, stop it, Huey. We both know you secretly like sour candy." Huey could deny it all he wanted to, Jazmine noticed how he would finish all the sour candy that she didn't. It was the only reason that she kept buying them.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, whatever, you don't like sour candy," she said sarcastically. "Can you keep it for Riley, then? I'm not going to be able to finish it." The candy that she didn't expertly leave lying around Huey's room was given to Riley since he really liked sour candy too.

Huey rolled his eyes and took the bag from her. Silence fell between the two again and Jazmine shifted, resting her head on Huey's shoulder. She read an article along with Huey before letting out a yawn and instead focused on the butterfly fluttering a couple feet away from them. She understood that Huey wanted to stay informed about current events and all, but she didn't understand why it had to be so _boring._ The two stayed like that for about half an hour when a crack of thunder sounded, causing Jazmine to jump slightly.

"It's supposed to storm today. Come on," Huey said and they both stood up. Jazmine was afraid of storms.

Rolling up the blanket, Huey put it back for her and the two started on their way back to the neighborhood. Jazmine noticed Huey subconsciously eating the Skittles as they walked and giggled to herself. When the thunder cracked again and it started to drizzle, Huey glared at Jazmine. "Why are you walking so slow?"

"Well, excuse me," she huffed. "I'm _tired._ I came straight from gymnastics to your house just because I wanted to spend time with you. So, sorry if I walk a little slowly." She started to stomp, albeit a little faster.

By the time they neared their houses, the rain had gone from a drizzle to a full blown pour. Suddenly an idea popped into Jazmine's head and she grabbed Huey's hand, stopping him.

He eyed the giddy expression on her face cautiously. What possibly could have her this excited to be standing out in the pouring rain. "What, Jazmine? And whatever it is, can we get inside first? We'll be lucky not to get sick from having been in the rain so long."

"Can we kiss in the rain," she asked excitedly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would we kiss _now _of all times? If anything, it's going to increase our chances of getting sick." Along with the fact that they were already pretty close to their houses and anyone could look out a window and see them.

"Please, Huey," she begged. "It's such a romantic trope, and there's always a kissing in the rain scene in, like, all of my favorite movies, and it'll be fun."

Huey started to groan, but Jazmine wasn't having it. Standing on her tiptoes, she tugged him down, before planting her lips on his. Despite his reluctance just seconds ago, Huey kissed her back. What could he say? He liked kissing her, and he certainly wasn't going to stop her when she started. Her hands looping together at the back of his neck, Jazmine started to play with his dampened hair and Huey pulled her closer to him by the waist, their lips moving perfectly against each other's.

Pulling away from Huey, Jazmine smiled up at him. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He sucked his teeth. "It was alright."

"In Huey words, that means it was great," she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

The two maintained a friendly distance for the rest of the short walk to their houses before finally going their separate ways.

The next day when Jazmine knocked on the Freeman's front door with a bright red, stuffy nose and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Huey answered it, his own nose slightly red and stuffed, and through his puffy eyes, glared at her with the heat of a thousand suns. He even somehow managed to keep glaring when he coughed into the crook of his elbow.

She winced and tried smiling at him. "At least we're sick together?"

He only glared at her harder.

* * *

**a/n: **phew! idk if y'all know the struggle it took to finish this chapter. even though it hasn't even been a month, this was supposed to be uploaded pretty soon after the first chapter. i almost said fuck it and scrapped it, but i caught a second wind last night. ending might be a little rushed, but y'all are just gonna have to take it. also this ending was almost gonna be something entirely different and the original ending was going to be trash and ooc for huey, so y'all better thank God that i managed to think of smth else.

so i'm going to try smth a little different in my author's notes that i don't think i've ever done before and that's reply to the reviews i'm getting. i never get a lot of reviews and idk if that's bc i never acknowledge them or just bc i have some silent readers (that's definitely me, i never leave reviews on the stuff i read even if i really love it), but it can't hurt to try this.

**Chel29: **tysm! i'm really glad you like it and trust me, i've got a ton of ideas for chapters. this is most definitely going to be my longest story.

**RabbitMelody: **honestly, huey w/ cornrows would most likely look smack like riley lmao. they have the same exact face and if they ever wore the same hairstyle you probably couldn't even tell them apart until one of them opens their mouth


	3. ch 2 extra

"Aye yo, Reezy," Cindy yelled as she knocked on the Freeman's front door. "Open up!"

"Damn girl, you gon' wake the dead wit' how loud you screamin'," Riley said as he opened the door, but there was an amused smile on his face.

CIndy walked past him and inside the house with a smile of her own. "Whateva. Wassup?"

Riley closed the door before holding his hand out and the two slapped palms, hooked their fingers, and pulled away with a snap. "N'un much. You look like a dyke," he laughed.

Cindy laughed as well. Her hair was up in a bun to show off her undercut in the back, she had on a white wifebeater that put the sleeve tattoo on her right arm on full display, and dark blue basketball shorts hung low on her hips, giving a peek at the band of the boyshorts she had on. She did look pretty dyke-ish.

"What, you scared I'll pull more bitches than you lookin' like this," she asked easily with a pop of her gum.

"Please, white girl. Don' nobody pull more bitches than Young Reezy."

"Yeah, okay," she snorted and popped her gum again. "Whatchu call me over here for?"

Cindy had just been on her way to the basketball court when she got a text from Riley telling her to come over. If it had been anyone else, she probably would've pressed them for context; she wasn't one to come at the beck and call of anyone, but it was Riley, her best friend, so she didn't need much of an explanation. She was down to hang with him whenever, wherever, doing whatever.

"You tryna help me clean the kitchen?"

Except for that.

"Nigga, what? You called me over here to do _chores_? What if I was doin' something important?"

"You ain't doin' no important shit dressed like that. And if you was, you wouldn't have came over."

Cindy sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "No I ain't tryna help you clean the kitchen. Got me wastin' my time and gas to come over here," she complained as she started for the door.

Riley blocked it. "Man, come on. Please? Huey and me was fightin' and then his bitch-ass left wit' Jazmine, probably to go on some date."

Cindy laughed at that. They thought they were so slick with their "secret" relationship. It was the worst kept "secret" in Woodcrest; everyone and they mama knew about it (except Tom, who was just dense). Sure, Cindy had found out about it when they first started dating since Jazmine was her (girl) best friend, but even if Jazmine hadn't told her she would've known.

"And he talm 'bout some 'clean it before Grandad get home' bullshit and Jazmine ain't even stay to help," Riley continued. "And honestly, dat shit's messed up, I ain't tryna clean it by myself."

Cindy crossed her arms as she listened, unmoved by his begging. Cindy hated helping Riley with anything even remotely domestic. Most of the time he stopped after the first one minute and then it was left up to the other person to actually get anything done.

"Come _on_, C. Pleaseeeee."

Cindy groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "What_ever_, Reezy. Witcho beggin' ass. But I swear to God if I start doin' all the work I'm _gone._"

Riley smiled and started walking to the kitchen. "Girl, stop playin'. When have I ever done you dirty like that?

Cindy blew a large bubble and popped it in response. She could think of a few good times.

"Aye yo, either stop wit' all dat loud ass popping or gimme some gum," Riley said. He didn't really mind the popping like Huey did, but he wasn't about to go through it if he couldn't have some.

"Here," Cindy said and reached into her pocket but when Riley stuck his hand out she spat the gum that was in her mouth onto his palm.

"Ewwww. Girl, you nasty," Riley exclaimed as his face twisted into disgust.

"Sure am," Cindy winked. She rolled her eyes when she saw him look down at the gum in his hand like it was the nastiest thing he'd ever seen. "Boy, stop. You asked for some gum and I gave it to you. You betta put that shit in yo mouth."

Instead, Riley dropped it onto the ground. "Why would I do some gay shit like that?"

"That's not no gay shit, that's that nasty, freaky shit." Cindy smirked and started to chew two new sticks of gum. "But I guess you too young know 'bout that yet."

"Stop playin' wit' me," was all Riley said before they entered the kitchen

Cindy's jaw dropped. Fuck a mess, it was a whole war zone. She didn't even wanna _know _how oatmeal ended up on the ceiling.

* * *

**a/n: **so this chapter's mad short bc it's not even a chapter, and is really just an add-on to chapter 2. i would've just added it into chapter 2 but i kind of didn't feel like it so...

oh and just so you guys know, i don't really plan on characterizing cindy like most other stories do. in other stories she's usually a thick ass tomboy that's a baddie on the side and either gets with riley or caesar (not that there's anything wrong w/ that cindy. i LOVE that cindy, especially when she's well written), but that's just not my idea for her. i imagine her as skinny and like 60% masculine 40% feminine. but y'all will see, i got some chapter ideas that revolve around her


	4. ch 3

Ew! Nigga, you gay!

-Riley Freeman; Pretty Much Every Episode

* * *

"You been at Jazmine house even more than usual lately."

Cindy froze at Riley's sudden realization. It was true but she didn't think she would have to address it with him so soon. The DuBois' house had always been like Cindy's second home. Shit, it had more people that cared about her than her first home did, so naturally she was constantly over there. However, for the past three weeks she stayed over at the DuBois', not having gone back to her house once.

Sitting up, Cindy looked at Riley with uncertainty. How did she tell him that her mom had kicked her out for messing around with a girl? Riley of all people. He was practically allergic to "gay niggas". How did she tell him that she herself liked girls?

"Uh, Reezy, I gotta tell you somethin'."

Riley looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before suddenly his face dropped into surprise. "Oh shit. You pregnant ain't you?"

Cindy's own brows furrowed in confusion before annoyance settled on her face and she smacked his arm. "What?! No!"

"Just makin' sure," Riley snickered. "Could you imagine you bein' pregnant? You, C-Murph? I'm pretty sure yo skinny ass body couldn't even handle the weight of a baby."

Cindy laughed along with him even though her nerves were still all over the place. "Well no, I ain't pregnant. And this is serious, so pay attention. A'ight?"

Noticing her nervousness, Riley nodded and waited for her to start.

Cindy took a deep breath before she started. "So, 'bout three weeks ago, I was at Ti's party, you know, the one you couldn't go to 'cause you'd broke the TV and Grandad was on yo ass that whole week. No homo." Riley sucked his teeth at the memory and nodded. "So I was there and you know I was lit as fuck, I mean it wasn't as fun 'cause you wasn't there, but yeah, I was lit." Cindy paused and huffed, starting to get a little irritated with herself for taking so long. Honestly, Cindy wasn't much of a storyteller, when she had something she wanted somebody to know, she just outright told them, but right now she was so nervous she didn't want to get to the main point.

"But anyways, I saw somebody and they was fine as _all _hell. Naturally I chat 'em up a little bit and we started makin' out, so when the party was over with I took 'em to my house, 'cause it's late as shit and my mom's supposed to be asleep. So, you know, we… messin' around and shit, and suddenly my room door open. It's my mom, and she's there to ask me about some _bullshit_," Cindy spat the word with such venom, glaring at her exposed legs. "But yeah, she caught me and kicked me out."

Riley blinked at her, clearly not understanding why she was so nervous to tell him that. "So basically she kicked you out 'cause you was fuckin' with some nigga?" Riley rolled his eyes. "Girl, whatchu so worried about? You probably gon' be back there by the end of the week."

Cindy pulled her legs closer to her from where they were laying across Riley's lap and hugged them to her chest. "It was a girl," she rushed out, then more slowly, "it was a girl. She kicked me out because I was fucking with a girl." She hesitantly met Riley's eyes. "I like girls. I mean, I like guys too. I'm bi. She'd caught me with guys before and didn't really give a fuck, but it was a girl this time so…" she trailed off.

Riley's silence was painful to her. Had she lost her best friend over this? Anybody else she could take losing, but this was Reezy. This was _Riley. _Her absolute best friend, her ride-or-die. This was the boy who knew her like the back of his hand, who she whooped at basketball every time, and laughed with for literal hours. Anyone else she could cut off. If they wanted to judge her, it was fuck them now and forever. But this was Riley.

"Riley," she finally asked after a few tense seconds.

"Did you tell Jazmine before me," was the only thing he said.

Cindy slowly nodded. "Her and her parents when it happened. I'm stayin' with 'em, which is why I'm over there all the time now."

There was more silence and Cindy lowered her eyes, feeling the tears start to form at. She was ready to accept that she had just lost her best friend until…

"Man, how you gon' tell Jazmine before me? Jazmine! That girl don' know how to keep nothin' to herself!"

Cindy looked up at him before suddenly bursting into laughter despite the awkward mood just seconds ago. "Nigga, were you going to offer me a room? Y'all don't even got a guest room anymore since you and Huey stopped sleeping in the same room." Riley sucked his teeth and muttered what sounded like "still" and Cindy smiled at him hesitantly. "So, you good with it, Reezy? Me bein' bi?"

"You know, dat shit is a little gay," Riley mused before shrugging, "but honestly it don't sound _that _bad comin' from you. In fact, shit sound a little sexy, you messin' around with another girl." A smile slowly spread across his face. "Can I watch next time?"

"Boy!" Cindy smacked his arm, laughing. Riley laughed along with her before sobering.

"But for real, C, I'm good with it. You my ride-or-die. My A1 since day one. You likin' girls ain't suddenly change you. You still that whiny ass white girl from the basketball court, you still the girl that beat up Kaylee Jameson for trippin' me in front of everyone in middle school, you still the girl that I call when Huey or Grandad gettin' on my damn nerves. You still my best friend, Cindy. Come on now, you ain't gettin' rid of me that easy."

Cindy looked at him, her vision blurred with tears. Throwing her arms around him, she crushed him in a hug. "Awww! Reezy!"

"Uh-uh," Riley exclaimed, immediately pushing her off. "Don't be gettin' all mushy on me! Shit, sittin' here cryin' like you Jazmine or somethin'."

"You don't understand, Riley," Cindy said, tears freely falling. "My moms kicked me out over this shit. My mother! The woman who's supposed to love me unconditionally. And the shit she said to me," Cindy's voice cracked as she spoke and she mentally kicked herself, hating how upset she was over the situation. "Like me liking girls was worse than her being strung out on drugs all the time or worse than my dad cheating and fucking _leaving _us! And I know it's supposed to be fuck her, but honestly that shit _hurt!_"

Unsure what he was supposed to do, if anything, Riley uncertainly opened his arms. He decided it was the right choice when Cindy flung herself into them, crying into his shoulder. Silently, he just ran his hand through her hair.

He didn't know how long it was until she stopped, but when she was finally done, he began to speak. "Even if you ain't got anyone else, you got me. Like I said, you still my best friend, so anyone who got shit to say about you bein' bi gon' get they ass beat. Yo mom just lucky she yo mom and that she a female, or else I'd be over there right now."

Cindy couldn't help it, she quickly leaned into Riley before he could stop her, giving him a big, wet kiss on the cheek complete with a 'mwah!' He instantly recoiled from her wiping vigorously at his cheek as his face crumpled into disgust.

"Ewww! Nigga, you gay!"

* * *

**a/n: **soooo it's been a while. sorry about that you guys. writer's block fucking has me in a chokehold and refuses to let me go. the only reason i posted this chapter is because i wrote it way before. speaking of this chapter, i was really fucking nervous to post it. boondocks is funny af and i love it, but i feel like it also made people feel like they have an excuse to be homophobic. idk. so, yeah, cindy's bi and if you've got a problem with it you're really just going to have to take that up with someone who gives a fuck.

moving on, i just really love riley and cindy's friendship and i just wanted to show how strong it is. does this mean riley's suddenly all good and comfortable with the LGBT, nope but he'll stop being ignorant as he gets older. anyway that's all i have to say for now. see you when i see you


End file.
